What Really Happened After Tonks Yelled At Remus
by theblackendrose
Summary: This is a story about what happened when Tonks yelled at Remus in the hospital wing and after. Everything that is italicized is not my own it is J.K. Rowlings


Disclaimer: I do not own what is italicized that all belongs to J.K Rowling herself I just needed it to kick off my story. Part of Chapter 29 The Phoenix Lament pages 622-624 in The Half Blood Prince. Everything not italicized is my own original ideas.

Remus was always the quiet reading type, even though he was close friends with James and Sirius he was never quite the trouble maker. He did get into his fair share of trouble but nothing compared to Jame and Sirius. In his 7 years at Hogwarts he never dated any girl or fell in love. He was always worried that he was going to hurt them when he turned into a werewolf.

That lasted until a certain girl with bubble-gum pink hair joined the Order of the Phoenix and fell for him as much as he fell for her. But he was afraid of getting too close for he may hurt her, but she didn't care, she loved him. Yes, she was still young, energetic, and had little to no fear (thats why she became an Auror). Remus kept telling her that he is too poor, too old, too dangerous, and that she deserved better but yet she still wanted him no matter what he would say to her. Now lets begin with what happened in the hospital wing near Bill Weasley's bed and after.

_"Of course it doesn't matter how he looks. . . .It's not r-really important . . .but he was a very handsome little b-boy . . .always very handsome . . . and he was g-going to be married!"_

_ "And what do you mean by zat?" Said Fleur suddenly and loudly. "What do you mean, " 'e was going to be married?' "_

_ Mrs. Weasley raised her tear-stained face, looking startled._

_ "Well__-__only that__-__"_

_ "Because 'e will!" Said Fleur, drawing herself up to her full height and throwing back her long mane of silver hair. "It would take more zan a werewolf to stop Bill loving me!"_

_ "Well yes, I'm sure," Said Mrs. Weasley, "but I thought perhaps__-__ given how__-__how he"_

_ "You thought I would not weesh to marry him? Or per'aps, you hoped?" Said Fleur, her nostrils flaring. "What do I care how he looks? I am good__-__looking enough for both of us, I theenk! All these scars show is zat my husband is brave! And I shall do zat!" She added fiercely, pushing Mrs. Weasley aside and snatching the ointment from her._

_ fell back against her husband and watched Fleur mopping up Bill's wounds with a most curious expression upon her face. Nobody said anything; Harry did not dare move. Like everybody else, he was waiting for the explosion._

_ "Our Great-Auntie Muriel," Said after a long pause, "has a very beautiful tiara- goblin-made which I am sure I could persuade her to lend you for the wedding. She is very fond of Bill, you know, and it would look lovely with your hair."_

_ "Thank you," said Fleur stiffly. "I am sure zat will be lovely."_

_ And then Harry did not quite see how it happened, both women were crying and hugging each other. Completely bewildered, wondering whether the world had gone mad, he turned around; Ron looked as stunned as he felt and Ginny and Hermione were exchanging startled looks._

_ "You see!" said a strained voice. Tonks was glaring at Lupin. "She still wants to marry him even though he's been bitten! She doesn't care"_

_ "It's different," said Lupin, barely moving his lips and looking suddenly tense. "Bill will not be a full werewolf. The cases are completely__-__"_

_ "But I don't care either, I don't care!" said Tonks seizing the front of Lupins robes and shaking them. "I've told you a million times. . . ."_

_ And the meaning of Tonks's Patronus and her mouse__-__colored hair, and the reason she had come running to find Dumbledore when she heard a rumor someone had been attacked by Greyback, all suddenly became clear to Harry; it had not been Sirius that Tonks had fallen in love with after all._

_ "And I've told you a million times," said Lupin refusing to meet her eyes and staring at the floor. "that I am too old for you, too poor . . .too dangerous. . . ."_

_ "I've said all along you're taking a ridiculous line on this, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley over Fleur's should as she patted her on the back._

_ "I am not being ridiculous," said Lupin steadily "Tonks deserves somebody young and whole."_

_ "But she wants you," said Mr. Weasley with a small smile. "And after all, Remus, young and whole men do not necessarily remain so." He gestured sadly at his son, lying between them._

_ "This is . . .not the moment to discuss it," said Lupin avoiding everybody's eyes as he looked around distractedly. "Dumbledore is dead. . . ."_

_ "Dumbledore would have been happier than anybody else to think that there was a little more love in the world," said Professor McGonagall curtly, just as the hospital doors opened again and Hagrid walked in_, while Tonks ran out obviously crying.

"Excuse me." Lupin says standing up following Tonks out.

Lupin did not immediately follow Tonks, first he went to the library to think about what happened and what everyone had said to them. "Maybe they are right . . ." Remus thought to himself "what does it matter? She wants me, and only me. . . ."

Remus thought for a few more minuets before heading out to the grounds looking for Tonks. Remus found Tonks sitting on the bank of the Black Lake crying with her head down and her arms wrapped around her legs. Remus approaches her loudly so she hopefully doesn't pull her wand out at him. A small, sad, weepy voice comes from Tonks as she says "Go away Remus."

"No I refuse to leave because I want to talk to you." Remus says softly.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Fine don't talk but just listen to me."

"If I must."

"First I want to say sorry for upsetting you, I never meant this to hurt you, I only thought I was protecting you. Second, I do love you, I was hoping yo deter you from loving me so you wouldn't get hurt, Tonks was now looking at Remus as he said all this to her "And finally I want you to know everyone is right, it doesn't matter, because if you weren't strong you wouldn't be and Auror so therefore I give up on trying to deter you, I just want you as mine if you can forgive me for being such an idiot."

Tonks looked up at Remus and stood up while she was just below his chin she smiles a big smile at him and says "Of course I can."

Remus wraps his arms around her waist while she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses her like he has never kisses anyone before. Tonks can feel the color flooding back to her and her hair returns to its bubble-gum pink color. They pull apart and Remus says "I have one more important question to ask you."

"What?"

Remus gets down on one knee and pulls out a small diamond ring that was his mothers "Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?"

Tonks lets out a small yell and says "Yes!"

Remus spins her around smiling like a fool "Shall we tell everyone?" Remus asks.

"Sure." Tonks says pulling out her wand yelling "Expecto Patronum" and a wolf appeared then ran up to the hospital wing where Mad-Eye and Kingsley had joined.

Once the Patronus made it up there and it opened its mouth and Tonks's voice rang out saying "Remus and I are getting married!" then disappeared.

Mad-Eye looked shocked because he had no idea what was going on between them, Kingsley said "I am glad Tonks is happy again." and everyone else looked excited.

The End


End file.
